


Una moglie perfetta

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [35]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, dad and mom, helping son
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Sinisa viene esonerato anche dal Torino, con forte rammarico dei suoi giocatori ma soprattutto di Alessio che corre da lui a consolarlo subito e mentre schiva oggetti volanti non identificati, lo calma con un colpo di bacchetta magica!Poi con Sinisa stabilitosi a casa sua per qualche giorno, arriva anche una bella sorpresa per Gigio... per la serie, le scoperte che ti sconvolgono la vita!





	Una moglie perfetta

**Author's Note:**

> abbiamo visto i meccanismi fra Ale e Leo e come da rapporto teso i due hanno iniziato a collaborare, abbiamo anche visto i problemi di Gigio a digerire il particolare rapporto fra Manuel e Patrick. E poi, ad un certo punto, Sinisa viene esonerato dal Torino, sempre dopo una partita contro la Juve fra l’altro. Ed ora abbiamo questa fic che va dalle cose semi drammatiche a quelle demenziali a quelle romantiche. Spero che gradiate. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNA MOGLIE PERFETTA  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli10.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/ale%20gigio2.png)

  
Lo seppe prima dai telegiornali, Alessio chiuse gli occhi e sospirò prevedendo una bella tempesta.  
Sapeva che era nell’aria, ma ugualmente gli dispiaceva.   
Prepararsi psicologicamente per ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito non era facile, specie perché quell’esonero gli ricordava quello più doloroso di tutti, quando se ne era dovuto andare dal Milan.  
Alessio non esitò nonostante sapesse che non sarebbe stato facile, controllò l’ora e pensò che era perfettamente in tempo per correre da lui, così mentre si metteva l’auricolare all’orecchio pronto ad una sfuriata di un’ora, lo chiamò precipitandosi in macchina.   
Alessio tentò tre volte prima di arrendersi ed aumentare la velocità, imboccata l’autostrada per Torino iniziò ad immaginarselo mentre distruggeva la casa.   
“Basta che non si faccia male!”  
Sapeva quanto si tratteneva ogni istante della sua vita, perché era un nervo continuo anche se doveva ammettere che da un po’ era molto più rilassato, come se alla fine non combattesse ogni santo giorno per ogni cosa.   
Lo trovava più sereno, ma non gli sarebbe di certo mai passato per la testa che poteva essere merito suo e della loro relazione.   
  
Quando lo raggiunse dopo aver ricordato quanto brutto era stato l’esonero col Milan, entrò in casa con la propria copia di chiavi e come immaginato vide un gran disordine tutt’intorno.  
Schivò per un pelo delle scarpe lanciate proprio verso l’ingresso e per farlo inciampò su una cosa non ben identificata mettendo il piede su dei cocci rotti.   
\- Mortacci tua... - Disse in romano notando che la realtà superava la fantasia.   
All’ennesimo oggetto volante non identificato, capì dove era e cercando qualcosa con cui far notare la sua presenza, decise di fare un bel fischio potente con le dita.  
Improvvisamente nessun oggetto volò ed Alessio sospirò avanzando in casa, in un disordine senza precedenti.   
Per un momento aveva temuto che si demoralizzasse, per assurdo. Che si prendesse delle colpe troppo esagerate iniziando a dubitare di sé stesso e delle sue doti di allenatore, ma poi vedere quel macello lo tranquillizzò per assurdo.   
Lo vide in camera in mezzo ai vestiti che una volta erano stati nell’armadio.   
\- Fai già le valige? Non aspetti di vedere cosa si prospetta prima? - Chiese andando subito al seguito dell’avventura ormai finita. Sinisa era in piedi con le mani ai fianchi, le dita piantate nella carne e lo sguardo furente che bruciò immediatamente perfino lui.  
“Lui che dubita di sé stesso non sarebbe più lui, se succedesse dovrei ricoverarlo.”  
\- Non faccio un cazzo, cerco di non finire in prigione! - Tuonò Sinisa coi suoi soliti mille accenti diversi, vide che la vena nel collo si sgonfiava via via mano a mano che lui si avvicinava nella corsa ad ostacoli, Alessio era calmo e preparato e quando gli fu davanti gli carezzò la guancia e lo baciò dolcemente.   
\- Non preoccuparti. - Disse poi. - Chi non capisce il tuo valore non ti merita. - Sinisa scrollò le spalle lasciandosi cadere sul letto, sui vestiti che aveva gettato all’aria con dei gesti ampi delle braccia una volta aperto l’armadio. Sempre meglio far fuori l’ordine di casa sua che qualcuno.   
Alessio si sedette accanto a lui cercando di capire come l’aveva presa a parte male e Sinisa si stese stanco anche di far casino e di arrabbiarsi, si mise le braccia sulla faccia nel tipico gesto che faceva per isolarsi un momento e il difensore lo lasciò fare paziente, dispiaciuto.   
\- Mi toglie i più bravi, il principale attaccante è in crisi o sempre infortunato, in difesa ci sono dei brocchi però poi è colpa mia! Lo spogliatoio è unito, il gruppo c’è e gli piaccio, però in qualche modo è colpa mia! Cosa devo dire ad Andrea? Mica lo fa apposta a farsi male o non segnare! L’anno scorso con me ha avuto la stagione della sua vita, sempre con me, per cui non è che non si prende bene perché sono io! Ma cosa pretendono quando lo valutano così tanto? C’è chi ci sguazza con le super valutazioni e chi invece si annulla. Ma poi sono loro gli esperti! E poi certo, io ho voluto Bay che alla lunga si è rivelato una bidonata, ma prima che venisse io mi ero trovato bene con lui. Come faccio a sapere come vanno le cose prima del tempo? Io faccio il mio meglio con quello che ho, ma non è che ho una bacchetta magica! Ma se c’è da far volare una testa è sempre quella dell’allenatore! -   
\- Ci hai litigato e l’hai mandato a cagare, eh? - Disse Alessio alla fine consapevole che era stato quello a fregare Sinisa, proprio come l’altra volta. Sinisa tolse le braccia dalla faccia e brontolò.   
\- Mi ha detto ‘ma allora che problemi abbiamo qua, eh?’ Cosa dovevo dirgli? ‘Nessuno, non si preoccupi?’ -   
Alessio ridacchiò dicendo quello che probabilmente aveva risposto.   
\- Cosa gli hai detto? Che non sei Herry Potter e che non puoi prevedere quando un giocatore decide di andare in crisi? - Sinisa piegò la testa evitando di nascondere la faccia di nuovo, lo guardò col broncio duro.   
\- Quando saprò leggere il futuro non sarò più un allenatore perché avrò risolto le guerre di tutto il mondo. - Alessio rise di gusto, immaginava che poi da lì la discussione fosse degenerata in un attimo. - Andiamo mi faceva domande idiote da tutta la settimana, poi se ne esce così alla fine di una partita contro la Juve, ripeto, la Juve, non il Crotone! Cosa crede che possa rispondere? - Alessio si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Beh, quando perdi essere ironico e tagliente non aiuta... - Disse il ragazzo cauto, Sinisa gli lanciò uno sguardo furente, ma lui gli salì subito sopra a cavalcioni e si tolse la maglia rimanendo con quella di sotto più leggera, tolse anche quella e con un sorrisino divertito, disse: - Vediamo se riesco a distrarti dai tuoi istinti omicidi! - Sinisa rimase duro ancora un po’, poi quando Alessio gli infilò la lingua nell’orecchio, mormorò:   
\- Puoi sculacciarmi se vuoi... - E a questo il sorriso tornò a Sinisa, insieme alla gran manata sulle chiappe sode e bianche di Alessio che uggiolò contro il suo collo.   
Poco dopo stavano rotolando sul letto cambiando totalmente argomento di conversazione.   
  
  
Alessio uscì dal bagno imprecando nel vedere che ora si era fatta.   
\- Merda, sono in ritardo! - Brontolò fra sé e sé correndo da una parte all’altra alla ricerca delle cose per allenarsi che non trovava.   
\- Dove diavolo sono le mie cose? - Fece poi continuando ad aprire armadietti e porte alla cieca senza trovare scarpe, ricambi e bustine varie.   
\- Parli del borsone di calcio? È già pronto all’ingresso con tutto il necessario! - Alessio si fermò all’informazione e guardando l’ingresso vide il famoso borsone pronto e si rilassò.   
\- Che ora è? - Chiese poi.   
\- L’ora di fare colazione, fai in tempo se la smetti di correre come una pallina del flipper. - Rispose la voce profonda e roca dalla cucina. Alessio così ridacchiò sornione e si rassegnò a raggiungerlo, quando varcò la soglia vide Sinisa ai fornelli che gli metteva sul tavolo tutto il necessario per una colazione sana e nutriente.  
Fette tostate, burro ammorbidito, marmellata di fragole -ricordi a loro cari a cui non rinunciavano mai- succo di arancia, caffè-latte e cereali coi müesli. Tutto pronto.   
\- Pensi che riesco a mangiare tutto? - Chiese incredulo.   
Sinisa non rispose nemmeno versando il caffè-latte nella tazza dove c’erano già i müesli.   
Il serbo gli lanciò un’occhiata severa.   
\- Mangia. - Notò che le fette erano già spalmate e Alessio scosse la testa ubriaco di tante attenzioni.   
\- Sei una moglie perfetta, non avrei mai immaginato lo fossi! - Ormai non era la prima giornata, da quando era stato esonerato dal Tornino, Sinisa si era sistemato lì da lui. Alla moglie aveva rifilato una scusa che riguardava il calcio, ma chiaramente sarebbe dovuto tornare a Roma dalla famiglia o avrebbe mangiato la foglia.   
Aveva solo deciso di approfittare un po’ di quella situazione di merda e stare con lui come si doveva.   
  
Per Alessio convivere davvero con lui era stata non solo una sorpresa, ma anche uno shock.   
Gli preparava i pasti, gli teneva in ordine la casa, gli chiedeva come era andata a calcio e gli dava dei suggerimenti e poi spettegolava.   
Spettegolava oltre ogni limite umano.   
Voleva andare a trovare Gigio, suo figlio putativo, però Alessio gli aveva proibito di farlo perché altrimenti sarebbe stato difficile spiegare la sua presenza a Milano invece che a Roma dalla famiglia.   
\- Ma come sta? - Gli chiese Sinisa a fine allenamento, vedendolo buttarsi sul divano stanco con lui che gli disfaceva la borsa che l’indomani gli avrebbe rifatto.   
Era bello, era una bella esperienza e vederlo così ‘moglie’ per lui era sconvolgente e stupendo.   
Temeva che gli sarebbe mancato troppo, quando se ne sarebbe andato, ma voleva godersi quella piccola splendida esperienza regalata, fra l’altro a breve sarebbe stato anche il suo compleanno, non avrebbe chiesto nulla.   
\- Bene, sta bene... si è ripreso dal periodo dei fischi. I tifosi sono così, esce una notizia totalmente travisata e cominciano a demolirti, nessuno si informa su quanto sia vera, ma intanto ti ammazzano! - Spiegò Alessio che ormai sapeva come funzionava quel mondo.   
Sinisa annuì ascoltandolo mentre dopo aver messo tutto via, si sedette nel divano con lui alzandogli i piedi per metterseli sopra. Alessio adorava quel momento della giornata.   
Quello post allenamento. Lui spettegolava e gli faceva i massaggi ai piedi scalzi che tanto si era lavato da poco sotto la doccia.   
Che bella sensazione le sue dita sulle caviglie sempre doloranti.   
\- Ma poi dimenticano. Deve solo tenere duro un po’! - Esclamò deciso.   
\- Sì sì... in questo Leo sta facendo un ottimo lavoro, lo sostiene e gli dà molta forza. Non avrei mai detto che potesse essere un così buon capitano! Cioè soffre del ruolo, ma fa del suo meglio e penso che alla fine andrà alla grande. - Sinisa aumentò la stretta delle dita sui suoi piedi ed Alessio inarcò un sopracciglio guardandolo dal fondo del divano.   
\- Quindi lo ammetti che ti piace... - Alessio ridacchiò.   
\- Lo sto scoprendo completamente, no? Non lo conoscevo per niente e non avevo una grande opinione, lo sai. Ma ora ne sta venendo fuori bene. - Sinisa non disse nulla e continuò a massaggiargli i piedi.   
Alessio adorava che fosse geloso, fece un sorrisino divertito e gli diede un colpetto con il tallone.   
\- Sei geloso? - Chiese diretto.   
\- E di cosa dovrei? -   
\- Non so, che ora mi piace e ci vado d’accordo... -   
\- Non giocare col fuoco ragazzino. - Disse ammonitore e gelido Sinisa, Alessio si alzò a sedere e fischiando di scherno avvicinò il viso al suo fino a che le labbra gli toccarono l’orecchio.   
\- Magari a me il fuoco fa impazzire... - Sinisa così lasciò perdere i suoi piedi, si alzò e gli si mise subito sopra con un ginocchio di lato e l’altra gamba a terra, i denti a tirargli il labbro mentre lo spingeva giù come prima.   
\- Che sei pazzo concordo. - E a Sinisa piaceva, ovviamente.   
\- Sono pazzo di te, credo. -   
\- Credi? - Chiese ironico.   
\- Lo sono! - Rispose ridendo Alessio finendo per circondargli il collo con le braccia e aprendo le labbra. Accolse la sua lingua che succhiò sensuale, poi aprì le gambe e gliele avvolse intorno alla vita come un koala, Sinisa sorrise sulla sua bocca baciandolo poco dopo.   
Sapevano entrambi che erano dei giorni a scadenza, ma proprio per quello era imperativo godere di ogni istante insieme.   
Se si trattava di tirare fuori qualcosa di buono dalle situazioni di merda, loro erano sempre i migliori.   
  
  
Alessio non era sicuro di fare una cosa intelligente, ma lo scemo non gli rispondeva al telefono e non visualizzava nemmeno i suoi messaggi su whatsapp perciò non gli restava che pregare che alla fine se ne fosse andato.   
Quel pomeriggio lo aveva salutato con tanto di sesso che l’aveva fatto arrivare tardi, gli era dispiaciuto, ma era ovviamente inevitabile.   
Il dubbio che fosse ancora lì gli venne perché trattandosi di Sinisa non era da trascurare il fatto che pensasse di fermarsi ancora.   
Così era inquieto quando aprì la porta di casa quella sera dopo gli allenamenti pomeridiani, perché con lui c’era un super depresso Gigio che era in crisi mistica a causa di Manuel. Normalmente accoglieva i suoi sfoghi o le sue confidenze, gli dava qualche consiglio e poi ognuno per conto proprio, ma quella sera Gigio era sul punto di piangere convinto che stesse finendo tutto e che Manuel lo tradisse con Patrick.   
Non aveva proprio potuto lasciarlo per conto suo, Gigio viveva col fratello Antonio in un bell’appartamento di lusso a Milano, i genitori erano nella loro città e venivano a trovarli spesso, ma non sembrava poter sopportare nessuno, quella sera.   
Così quando l’aveva implorato di poter stare con lui quella sera intanto che gli passava, Alessio non aveva potuto negarglielo.  
Lui l’aveva guardato con quegli occhioni da gatto gigante imploranti e si era sciolto.   
E poi aveva pensato che se Sinisa avesse saputo che l’aveva abbandonato in quello stato, l’avrebbe ucciso.   
Appena aperta la porta, la musica serba a tutto volume lo investì. Robaccia inascoltabile ed incomprensibile.   
Alessio impallidì e richiuse subito la porta come se avesse sbagliato casa. Gigio, dietro di lui, lo guardò perplesso senza capire.   
\- Hai lasciato la musica aperta? Fra l’altro che musica ascolti?! - Chiese poi inorridito. - Non è inglese! - Alessio imprecò.   
Non se ne era andato lo scemo.   
Ora si immaginava la scena da ‘sorpresa!’   
E che sorpresa!   
Cosa si inventava, ora?   
No senti vattene che ho l’amante imbecille?   
Alessio sospirando aprì la porta nel panico e chiedendogli di aspettarlo all’ingresso corse in salotto a chiudere la musica sperando di beccarlo, quando non lo vide lì si preoccupò. Chiuse la musica ed il tempo di voltarsi che vide Gigio andare verso la cucina come se fosse casa sua.   
\- E-Ehi! - Lo richiamò rincorrendolo, ma fu tardi e niente poté fare. Alessio si scontrò con la schiena spaziosa di Gigio piantato sull’uscio, notò mettendosi di fianco la sua mascella spalancata e lo sguardo spiritato, poi girò gli occhi e vide.   
Sinisa stava in piedi davanti ai fornelli con il grembiule da cucina e preparava da mangiare.  
Nudo.   
La sigaretta nell’angolo della bocca, il suo tatuaggio e l’aria dannatamente sexy di natura.   
\- Bentornato, volevo farti una sorpres... - Ma quando si voltò e si ritrovò Gigio accanto ad Alessio, Sinisa senza scomporsi e fare facce strane prese il coltellaccio da carne che aveva usato prima, lo puntò verso il giovane senza muovere un passo e con lo stesso tono calmo di prima, che su di lui a volte poteva sembrare tanto minaccioso quanto sexy quanto amichevole, disse: - Ora hai due opzioni, la prima è tenerti questa cosa per te e tutto andrà bene. La seconda la immagini. - non voleva minacciare di squartarlo, ma con un coltello in mano puntato a quel modo e soprattutto se il coltello lo teneva Sinisa Mihajlovic, c’era poco da fraintendere sulla seconda opzione.   
Gigio alzò subito le mani in alto in segno di resa e si affrettò:   
\- No no no scelgo la prima! La prima va bene! - Disse in napoletano. Sinisa abbassò fiero il coltello.   
\- Ottima scelta. Bentornati, comunque! Sono contento di vederti, come stai? - Così dicendo, come se non fosse appena successo nulla e fosse sempre tutto nella norma, andò anche a salutarlo facendo le braccia larghe per abbracciarlo, ma Alessio gli mise una mano sul petto e lo fermò facendogli notare con uno sguardo eloquente che era nudo sotto il grembiule.   
Poi gli prese la sigaretta, la spense sotto l’acqua del lavandino e buttò il mozzicone aprendo la finestra che in pieno inverno non era di certo una grande idea.   
\- Stai cercando di dirmi che devo vestirmi? -   
\- Sto cercando di ricordarti le regole di casa mia! -   
\- Ma se ti piace che sto nudo in casa tua mentre cucino per te! -   
\- NON SI FUMA! È QUESTA LA REGOLA! - Sinisa sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffando spense il fornello indicando che era tutto pronto e solo da apparecchiare.   
\- Sì sì ci pensiamo noi... - Brontolò Alessio spingendolo verso l’uscita per farlo andare a vestirsi.   
Sinisa infine si arrese e battendogli le chiappe con una manata da capogiro, lo fece imprecare.   
La sua risata sexy li accompagnò mentre rimanevano soli a preparare la tavola.   
Gigio ancora sotto shock a fissarlo come se fosse un animale unico e raro.   
Ed in effetti lo era.  
Non disse nulla per abbondanti 2 minuti.   
\- Dai... - Lo incitò paziente e rassegnato Alessio, così Gigio si strinse nelle spalle senza sapere cosa dire, ancora shoccato.   
\- Dai cosa? -   
\- Dillo! -   
\- Che sei matto come un cavallo? Io lo adoro, ma come padre è un conto, come amante... tu ti sei bevuto il cervello! - E con questo Gigio dimostrò che la sua anima napoletana non temeva niente e nessuno, tanto meno di filtrare le opinioni troppo poco opportune.   
La manata che prima si era beccato Alessio, se la beccò lui proprio in quel momento e Gigio sciorinò una riga di insulti in napoletano stretto.   
\- Ricorda la seconda opzione! - Brontolò Sinisa serio mentre andava ad impiattare, ora splendidamente vestito.   
Alessio scosse il capo sempre più rassegnato e Gigio fece il broncio come un bambino maltrattato.   
\- Chiamo il telefono azzurro. - Scherzò subito dimostrando di aver assimilato subito bene la notizia, molto meglio di come avrebbe potuto fare chiunque altro.   
\- Sei adulto ormai! - rispose secco Sinisa mettendo i piatti a tavola.   
I tre si sedettero e prima di cominciare, la coppia di malati cerebrali fissò Gigio che a sua volta fissava loro sempre come in attesa di qualcosa.  
Infine nonostante i mille avvertimenti ricevuti sotto varie forme, non si trattenne ancora:   
\- Queste sono le cose che ti cambiano la vita! -   
\- Non sai quanto te la possono cambiare se non tieni chiusa quella fogna! - Grugnì di nuovo Sinisa sventolando il coltello che Alessio si preoccupò a mettergli giù.   
\- Lo devo dire a Manuel, lui sa subito quando gli nascondo qualcosa.  -   
\- Se lo fai sarà l’ultima cosa che avrai detto ad anima viva. - Sinisa lo disse tagliando la sua fetta di carne al sangue che addentò come avrebbe potuto fare con la lingua di Gigio se avesse davvero detto a Manuel o qualcun altro che loro due stavano insieme.   
Alla fine Gigio sospirò e sollevando gli occhi al cielo elevò una preghiera alla Madonna come ogni bravo napoletano faceva.   
\- Vedrai che disastro! Non dovevo venire, mannaggia a me! - Si lamentò preoccupato davvero per il fatto di non poter nascondere nulla al suo ragazzo.   
\- A proposito di questo, che diavolo ci fai qua? -  
\- Se rispondessi al telefono... -   
\- Telefono?! -   
\- Sì sai quella cosa che suona quando uno ti parla... -   
\- So cos’è un telefono, grazie! Cosa c’entra, mica suonava! -   
\- Certo e come facevi a sentirlo con quella roba così forte? -   
\- Oh, che sarà mai? -   
\- Oh Madonna mia! - Esclamò Gigio a quel punto fissandoli esterrefatto con la forchetta ed il coltello piantati nella tagliata di manzo.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiesero contemporaneamente vedendolo shoccato.   
\- Siete una coppia perfetta! Solo che non capisco chi fa la moglie e chi il marito, pensavo che il mister fosse il marito però si sta comportando da moglie così bene che... - Il pezzo di carne tagliato da Sinisa venne ficcato nella boccaccia di Gigio con l’unica intenzione di chiudergliela, quando ebbe successo Alessio spiegò più diplomatico.   
\- Pensi davvero sia saggio dargli della moglie? - Gigio voleva dire che si era comportato molto da moglie, ma capì finalmente come sopravvivere a quella serata.  
Sempre meglio tardi che mai.   
Bastava cucirsi la bocca e si poteva sopravvivere. Una sciocchezza, dai!   
  
\- Avanti, confidati con tuo padre! Non vedevo l’ora di parlare con te direttamente! - Gigio guardò Sinisa con tanto d’occhi, sconvolto, fissandolo come se fosse impazzito, come sempre molto espressivo.   
Senza sapere da dove gli uscisse questa, Gigio guardò Alessio in difficoltà il quale scusandosi gli spiegò:   
\- L’ho tenuto aggiornatissimo su tutte le vicende... so che non sembra ma adora i gossip! - Gigio fissò Sinisa e di nuovo Alessio preoccupato:  
\- Ma che gli hai detto? -   
\- Eh, gli ho detto di te e Manuel... e poi che ora con Patrick in pianta stabile tu sei nervoso e geloso... - In realtà gli aveva raccontato ogni singola impressione, espressione e frase, ma non era il caso di andare tanto per il sottile.   
\- Gli hai detto tutto! - Alessio si grattò la nuca scusandosi, ma Sinisa stufo di aspettare diede l’ennesima manata sulla coscia di Gigio che ululò dal dolore.   
\- Porca troia così mi mandi in infortunio però! Ma come fai?! Insomma era lui l’uomo difficile con cui avevi una relazione infernale? - Sbottò Gigio ad Alessio senza controllarsi, Sinisa così lasciò perdere il portiere e si dedicò al suo ragazzo.   
\- Ah, relazione infernale, eh? -   
\- E quindi come mai sei così depresso stasera? Non mi hai mica raccontato, eh? - Cambiò immediatamente discorso Alessio rivolto a Gigio il quale si spense facendo il broncio e fissando per terra, aveva appena ricordato il motivo che lo stava abbattendo tanto.   
“Dio sia lodato. Mi dispiace per Gigio ma litigare ora con Sinisa no!”  
\- Ehi, allora? Va davvero così male col Loca? - Disse subito apprensivo Sinisa mettendosi più vicino a lui per circondargli paterno le spalle con un braccio. Gigio si dimenticò di avere soggezione e di sentirsi stranito; quando gli chiese così confidenziale delle sue problematiche, fu come se si aprisse una diga trattenuta a stento da troppo tempo.   
\- Sì ecco mi ripeto che è ridicolo perché Manu e Patrick sono come fratelli e Davide mi ripete di continuo che non devo essere geloso, è come se Manuel fosse geloso di Antonio, no? Però non è la stessa cosa perché tutti li mettono insieme, e Cutro e Loca di qua e Cutro e Loca di là... è come se fossero uno l’allungamento dell’altro ed io non voglio essere geloso e quando mi chiede qualcosa io cerco di nasconderglielo perché so che non glielo posso dire, che litigheremmo e farei la parte dello sciocco ma non andrò avanti a lungo! Ormai ha capito e che gli devo dire? - Lo sfogo in dialetto lo capirono solo vagamente, Sinisa per niente, Alessio qualcosina. Quando alzò lo sguardò Sinisa fissava il suo compagno con aria interrogativa ed il difensore romano gli spiegò grossomodo:   
\- È geloso di Manuel e Patrick, ma sa che non deve esserlo, però Manuel sta mangiando la foglia e non sa come comportarsi ora. - Sinisa annuì e Gigio fece un broncio più grande perché aveva sminuito in un attimo il suo dramma immenso.   
\- Non devi tenertelo per te, tanto esploderai. Sei troppo immediato, si capisce subito quando hai qualcosa! - Gigio alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.   
\- LO SO MA NON VOGLIO DIRGLIELO PERCHÉ SO COSA DIREBBE! -   
\- Direbbe che non hai motivo di essere geloso e che Patrick è solo suo amico. Oltretutto punta a Suso, si vede. - Aggiunse Alessio. Gigio sospirò e si accasciò all’indietro appoggiando la nuca sul divano.   
\- Lo so. Ma non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quel loro modo di stare insieme. Io conosco bene Manu, non conosco Patrick, vedo che è una persona in gamba e fantastica. Ma conosco bene Manu. Fidatevi, che hanno un modo di stare insieme diverso. - A Sinisa dispiaceva, così come ad Alessio che era più per un sistema passivo, al contrario del serbo dai soliti metodi drastici.   
\- Devi parlargli apertamente, non importa cosa ti dirà e se litigherete, ma tanto ci arriverete lo stesso a parlarne. Prima è e meglio è. Sii chiaro, non accusare, solo dì come ti senti. - Gigio girò lo sguardo di lato verso l’uomo ed Alessio stesso lo guardò stupito per il suo saggio consiglio.   
\- Sono d’accordo, ci devi parlare e dirgli come ti senti. Così non puoi andare molto avanti. - Dopo due consigli così uguali, non poteva che convincersi che dovessero per forza avere ragione.   
\- È solo che io non sono bravo a spiegarmi, sicuramente la metterò giù male. - E su questo entrambi sapevano che aveva ragione, ma in ogni caso rimanere così non aveva senso. - Voi come fate quando lui è geloso? - Chiese poi di punto in bianco dopo che ci rimuginava da un po’, Alessio lo fissò come se fosse impazzito immaginandosi una tempesta, ma Sinisa scoppiò a ridere.   
\- E di chi dovrei essere geloso? - Gigio lo guardò perplesso.   
\- E che ne so, sembri un tipo geloso anche dell’aria! - fu il turno di Alessio di ridere mentre Sinisa lo fissava a dir poco male per l’eccessiva sfacciataggine. - No è che... insomma... tu non sei un mostro nella comunicazione... cioè sai farti amare, sai fare gruppo, ma queste sono cose da allenatore, io dico... ecco... come... come comunicate? Non avete mai problemi? Gelosia niente davvero? Come ci riuscite? Io penso sia normale essere gelosi... penso ad esempio ora che Leo si è attaccato ad Ale e... - Alessio gli diede un pizzicotto al fianco facendolo squittire, ma Sinisa fissò livido proprio lui che aveva fatto quel gesto che parlava più di mille parole.   
\- Quindi alla fine avevo ragione, eh? Vedi da chi la devo sapere la verità? Dal bambino, la devo sapere! - Alessio voleva ribattere che Gigio non era loro figlio, ma in effetti si sentiva spesso sua madre dato che Sinisa si sentiva suo padre e ci tenevano molto a lui.   
\- Non c’è una verità, sto scemo parla a vanvera! Leo si è attaccato a tutti, si è messo in testa di fare il capitano e fa il fratellone di tutti, ma che diavolo vai a dire tu? Vuoi sapere come comunichiamo? Sbraitando, ecco come! -   
\- Ma lo fate però! Io non ci riesco, quando ho problemi me li ingoio finché non faccio qualche danno! - La sua risposta pronta non presupponeva il seguito del litigio con Sinisa, il quale si distrasse con la depressione del suddetto figlio.   
\- Devi imparare a buttarli fuori almeno con chi conta per te. Solo con lui, non importa come li tiri fuori, ma non tenerteli. Litigherete, ma se il sentimento è autentico si risolve sempre. -   
\- E se non lo è? - chiese subito ansioso Gigio fissando il serbo negli occhi il quale, con la sua schifosa sincerità, rispose senza filtrare come sempre:   
\- Se non lo è finirà, ma a quel punto è meglio chiuderla che trascinarla inutilmente. Prima si chiude una cosa destinata a finire e meglio starete poi! - Alessio si chiuse le palpebre con le dita e le premette coi polpastrelli sospirando impaziente, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo finendo per attirare l’attenzione di Gigio che si stava già scoprendo i polsi per tagliarsi le vene.   
\- Non devi fasciarti la testa prima di rompertela, non puoi sapere come andrà, non farti degli inutili film. È vero che vivere nell’incertezza non è vivere, chiarire sì, lo dico anche io. Nel modo più aperto e sincero. Ma non partire preparato perché nella vita una cosa sola è certa. Che non puoi mai sapere come andrà una cosa! Mai! - Sinisa non capiva in cosa differiva tanto dal suo consiglio, sostanzialmente era uguale, solo che ora Gigio sembrava più ottimista ed annuendo un po’ più fiducioso lo ringraziò del consiglio.   
\- Adesso però devi andare a dormire, domani ci sono gli allenamenti di mattina. - Fece poi Alessio sorridendo con aria materna più che fraterna.   
Gigio si sentì come un figlio per entrambi e gli fece strano, non sapeva tutti i discorsi che avevano fatto quei due prima di ora su di lui, però gli parlavano come se sapessero davvero tutto.   
Ringraziò Sinisa che gli diede un paio di raccomandazioni e di minacce, poi lo salutò e dicendo ad Alessio che si sarebbero rivisti il giorno dopo, se ne andò.   
Alessio sospirò subito quando rimasero soli, accasciandosi sulle sue gambe mentre si stendeva sul divano, dove prima c’era stato Gigio.   
\- Ma ti pare? In quanti lo dovranno sapere poi? Ci manca una conferenza stampa, no? - Alessio non fece in tempo a rilassarsi che si ritrovò il pizzicotto di Sinisa sul capezzolo, strillando cercò di divincolarsi ma visto che le sue dita erano attaccate stile morsa di ferro, non gli rimase che girarsi con la testa verso la sua pancia e mordere. Non che fu facile perché era un fascio di muscoli, però alla fine trovò presa e Sinisa lo lasciò.   
Alessio si alzò a sedere e lo guardò male con sguardo sottile ed offeso.   
\- E quello per cos’era? - Sinisa gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca, Alessio scattò in piedi seccato di farsi maltrattare senza il sesso di mezzo, così finalmente l’altro si decise a spiegargli:  
\- Tu pensi che scherzavo l’altra volta a letto? Pensi che io non sappia che Leo punta a te e che tu cerchi di nascondermelo perché non vuoi che ti rompo le palle con la gelosia? Pensi che non capisca al volo i giocatori? Ci sguazzo dentro da troppo tempo per non capirli al volo! - Alessio sbuffò guardando al cielo e scosse il capo esasperato andando alla camera.  
\- Oh fa come ti pare, tanto qualunque cosa dica e faccia sai già tutto tu! Sei riuscito a rovinare questi bei giorni insieme a sorpresa, bel regalo di merd... - Ma la voce gli morì in gola quando trovò un pacchettino in mezzo al letto, il pacchetto di una gioielleria. Il silenzio lo colse, si voltò verso il corridoio e non lo vide arrivare, non sapeva cosa faceva, non voleva vedere la sua faccia esterrefatta mentre trovava un regalo sul letto?   
\- È per me? -   
\- In quanti ci vivono qua? - Chiese Sinisa dall’altra parte dandogli conferma che ascoltava ogni sua reazione, Alessio lo prese e si girò con quella di tirarglielo, ma alla fine sospirò e rimase in piedi a guardarlo.   
Evidentemente si vergognava a farsi vedere davanti a certe cose romantiche.   
Alessio si ritrovò bello emozionato all’idea di un suo regalo in prossimità del suo compleanno.  
Erano stati dei bellissimi giorni con lui piazzato a casa sua tutto quel tempo a fare la moglie di casa.   
Sorrise dimenticandosi di quanto lo faceva impazzire coi suoi modi da prepotente sbruffone ed aprì il pacchetto blu di velluto. Batté le palpebre ricacciando a fatica le lacrime indietro mentre gli occhi gli bruciavano.  
Era il primo regalo romantico.   
Un [braccialetto](https://www.gioielloro.it/it/bracciale-da-uomo-in-oro-bianco-e-onice.html?RwDet=true&articoli_ID=130621) da uomo in oro bianco con le maglie piccole intrecciate fra loro. Alessio dimenticò di chiudere la bocca e quando le dita grosse di Sinisa glielo presero e lo voltarono, gli mostrò in una di queste maglie le lettere incise, S ed A.   
\- Questa è la cosa più schifosamente romantica che io abbia mai fatto a qualcuno. - Disse poi piano e penetrante facendolo sciogliere, Alessio si rese conto che era commosso come un idiota quando tentò di rispondere:   
\- Pensavo che la gelosia fosse la cosa più schifosamente romantica! - Sinisa sogghignò mentre glielo metteva al polso.  
\- Ti piace? - Gli chiese e mentre Alessio annuiva tirando su col naso, lo cinse da dietro e gli baciò la tempia in un modo estremamente intimo e dolce. Alessio si beò delle sue braccia contro cui si abbandonò volentieri, al colmo di una gioia che di nuovo si era ritrovato a provare dopo aver voluto mandarlo a quel paese.   
\- È bellissimo! Grazie. - Mormorò roco ed emozionato.   
\- Buon compleanno, anche se in anticipo. Non penso di potermi fermare ancora, ho giocato ogni scusa possibile... so che il tuo compleanno è fra un paio di giorni, speravo di esserci... - Alessio così si girò fra le sue braccia e gli gettò le proprie al collo sorridendo con la voglia di piangere di gioia.   
\- Per me il mio compleanno dura da cinque giorni e non voglio altro! Sono così contento che tu sia qua! Mi dispiace per le circostanze, perché so che non è stato facile per te superare la storia del Torino, ma sono contento che ti sei fermato tanto. Ed anche se a volte ti ucciderei, l’importante è che poi sai farti perdonare! - Sinisa voleva rispondere che dal suo punto di vista era Alessio quello da uccidere, però decise di non rovinare quel bel momento con una polemica e prendendo possesso delle sue labbra, intrecciò la lingua alla sua mentre le mani scivolavano dai suoi glutei a sotto la maglia. Il contatto con la schiena nuda e calda lo rilassò e Alessio si spalmò completamente contro il suo corpo, premendo in particolare col bacino contro il suo alla ricerca di qualcosa di specifico che Sinisa non avrebbe tardato a dargli.   
Si separarono qualche istante per spogliarsi ma senza la solita frenesia, ogni movimento era un’emozione che in Alessio era evidente e quindi Sinisa se la voleva godere e ricordare.   
Vederlo così felice era la cosa più bella che gli potesse succedere, perché lo era per lui.  
Perciò non lo spogliò velocemente saltandogli addosso e non gli lasciò delle manate o dei morsi, si prese cura di lui dolcemente, come avrebbe voluto fare per una volta al suo compleanno.   
Lo spogliò e dolcemente lo stese ricoprendolo col suo corpo possente. Poi altrettanto dolcemente, con una lentezza inaspettata, lo fece suo con la bocca che scendeva sul resto del suo corpo, stuzzicando sensualmente ogni punto erogeno che mandava in estasi Alessio.  
Le sue mani, la sua lingua ovunque, il mondo svanito ben presto in un vortice di piacere, la sua bocca al centro del suo piacere, le mani a tenerlo a sé, la voce ad implorare di non smettere.   
Era abituato ai suoi modi, ma averlo così dolce su di sé che si prendeva cura di lui in quel modo delicato, per un momento si trovò a chiedersi se era davvero lui.   
Alessio ben presto si ubriacò di quei modi nuovi e meravigliosi. Una volta all’anno, pensò.   
Per una volta, quei modi, quelle coccole, erano suoi.   
Sinisa lo prese senza girarlo di schiena, si avvolse le sue gambe intorno alla vita e sollevandogli il bacino, trovò il suo ingresso che possedette con un movimento fluido e deciso, ma non brutale.   
Sentendolo dentro Alessio alzò le braccia sopra la testa in un abbandono totale di tutto il suo corpo, premette le spalle e la nuca all’indietro e gli andò incontro col bacino mentre gli addominali venivano sfruttati per andargli incontro ad ogni spinta sempre più possente e profonda, fino a che Sinisa lo ricoprì col proprio corpo andando così in dentro da farlo impazzire nel culmine del piacere.   
La follia fu dolce, quella notte. Dolce e completa per entrambi.   
Alessio non avrebbe di certo potuto dimenticarla.   
\- Ti amo. - Mormorò al suo orecchio sussurrando roco. Alessio si emozionò di nuovo in quel turbine di sensazioni confuse e ubriacanti.   
Certe cose fatte o dette da lui non avevano di sicuro paragoni.   
\- Ti amo anche io, è un compleanno bellissimo. - Lo era stato davvero.   
Semplicemente perfetto. 


End file.
